Lluvia De Estrellas (one-shot)
by Feyree
Summary: Esperanzas rotas. Desde luego que Arnold no había vuelto desde hace unos años, eso la tiene dolida, y solitaria. Pobre dulce Helga. Ella totalmente al margen de su propia fiesta, espera pacientemente a que su amado regrese. Sin embargo, pasa lo que todos ya sabían y queda destrozada. Arnold no volverá, no por ella. Sin embargo, esta vez Gerald decide hacer algo. HelgaxGerald


_**Lluvia de estrellas**_

Ya había pasado una hora entera de espera. La brisa helada de marzo alborotó su cabello, rubio y espeso, haciéndola estremecerse. Ignoró por completo el frio que sentía, pero no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma tratando de recuperar un poco de calor. Recargó su delgado cuerpo en el barandal del pórtico donde se encontraba. Luchó con fuerza en no mover las manos con nerviosismo, pero fue imposible. Helga no solo se encontraba nerviosa, ese sería un término incorrecto. Era una mezcla de emociones que, si bien eran comunes, resultaban desagradables. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que no lo veía, y eso había causado en ella algo parecido a la desesperación e impaciencia, también decepción. Pero más consigo misma por ser tal ilusa, por esperar que las cosas cambiarían. El amor es una fuerza, pero también una debilidad, también un defecto que te hace susceptible. O una enfermedad que te corroe el alma cuando es perdido, destruyéndote lentamente, hasta convertirte en un cascaron. Un robot sin emociones. Decepcionante, simplemente decepcionante. Helga G. Pataki no tiene por qué sufrir de esa manera, Helga G. Pataki no tiene por qué ser una niña ilusa. Pero así son las cosas, porque Helga G. Pataki está enamorada, y eso, no va a cambiar.

Soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, creando una neblina blancuna con su aliento. Se estaba empezando a cansar de esperar. Sobre todo, porque ya había pasado la hora establecida. Su mirada se posó en sus manos, en su esmalte rosa pastel que Phoebe le había hecho esa mañana. No estaba cansada de esperarlo exactamente, no en el sentido literal de la palabra, estaba cansada de esperarlo todos los años. ¿Por qué rayos Arnold le prometía que estaría en sus fiestas de cumpleaños, pero nunca aparecía? ¿Por qué... era tan cruel? No era que esperase perfección de él, todos somos humanos y es normal equivocarnos, pero existían ciertas atenciones. Sobre todo, atenciones que se le debe tener a una novia... o bueno, casi. Arnold nunca le había pedido formalizar su noviazgo, nunca le ha preguntado _¿quieres ser mi novia?_ Como tal. Eso la tenía muy frustrada, porque cada vez que se imaginó su momento estelar con su cabeza de balón, siempre era diferente. Lo único que había obtenido de todo esto es una relación a distancia, que se limitaba a cartas y correos electrónicos. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas con el pinchazo de dolor que sintió, la desesperación y la soledad. No quería estar triste, diablos, no quería pasar su día de cumpleaños triste. Aunque no pueda importarle menos las frivolidades.

— Se supone que debes de estar disfrutando la fiesta. — Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró para encarar al dueño de esa fastidiosa voz. Gerald la miraba desde el inicio de las escaleras del pórtico. Su mirada transmitía aburrimiento, mientras adoptaba una pose desenfadada. Helga le dedicó una mirada perezosa. Borrando por completo la melancolía de sus rasgos. No podía creerse el no haber notado a esa masa de músculos. Gerald era el capitán del equipo de básquet. A lo largo de los años ganó popularidad en el instituto, y sus habilidades en dicho deporte una beca para una universidad privilegiada. Muchos chicos (que en su mayoría eran zopencos, y dudaba un poco por su sexualidad, la verdad) decían que lo que más había ganado Gerald en el deporte fue un cuerpo privilegiado. Tenía que admitir que no estaba mal, pero nada fuera de lo común para un deportista a su parecer.

—Se supone que debes de estar emborrachándote en la sala de estar— Respondió mordaz, asegurándose de hacerlo con rapidez, no había nada peor que dar una respuesta mordaz diez segundos después. Gerald sonrió con sarcasmo. Era asombroso tener buena reputación en el instituto, pero tenía sus desventajas. Todos asumían que él era un parrandero sin remedio. Se cruzó de brazos mientras subía un escalón. En ese espacio tan reducido, Helga recordó aún más lo grande y alto que era, pero no se intimidó.

—Hoy no tuve ganas— se encogió de hombros. Una respuesta simple. Helga suspiró desde su posición en el pórtico, hoy no tenía ganas de confrontaciones con el moreno. Solo quería disfrutar de su noche en paz.

—Eso en verdad es gracioso, y convincente, casi te creo. — Añadió sarcástica. A ella no le importaba lo que hiciera la gente, pero era muy extraño el que Gerald se le acercara a platicar, aún más teniendo en cuenta que ella en ese estado podría ser peligrosa. Helga no se sentía tan mal a ese grado, pero si Gerald se ofrece de voluntario para desahogarse con él con unos buenos golpes, no lo iba a cuestionar.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué estás aquí... otra vez— Helga entrecerró los ojos, se preparó para ponerse a la defensiva, como hacia cada vez que abordaban ese tema alguno de sus amigos. Era bien conocido por muchos la clase de relación que ella tenía con Arnold, y ella odiaba que sintieran compasión de ella. Era ofensivo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Cabeza de Escoba— se defendió de la mejor manera que sabía hacer: haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta. Intimidar a la gente era mucho más sencillo que hablar de sentimientos para Helga. Ella tenía una reputación qué mantener y el Cabeza de Escoba no era precisamente la persona con la que ella quisiera hablar.

—Oh, claro que no lo es, pero supongo que no hay nada más divertido que una fiesta de autocompasión. — Le guiñó el ojo. Helga lo miró incrédula, no era muy común que Gerald quisiera hablar con ella sobre esos tipos de temas. Se cruzó de brazos, igualando con el moreno, pasó su peso sobre una pierna, dándole un aspecto más intimidante.

—¿Fiesta de autocompasión? ¿te atreves a jugar conmigo? — Lo interrogó desafiante. Gerald la miró divertido mientras levantaba las manos como si pidiese piedad. Un fracaso de intento para lucir aterrado.

—Que Dios me asista si así es Pataki. — Lo notó subir otro escalón. Un escalón más y habría subido por completo al pórtico. Helga lo miró recelosa, casi con sospecha. Gerald sabía que Helga era mucho más inteligente de lo que deja ver, y la verdad, ya deja ver bastante.

—¿no tienes nada más interesante que hacer Melenudo? — Esa pregunta sin duda es una invitación a perderse por ahí, pero Gerald parecía no captar muy bien sus indirectas muy directas. El la miró como si hubiera dicho algo muy incoherente.

—A decir verdad, no. Tu fiesta es muy aburrida, sobre todo sin la cumpleañera. — Helga al menos bien sabía que decía la verdad en cuanto al ánimo de su fiesta, aburrida y sosa como todos los años. Además ¿Gerald creía que la cumpleañera, en preciso _ella,_ animaría la fiesta con tan solo presentarse? O Gerald ya estaba muy pasado o había comido jabón. Le sonrió con una mueca burlona, se recargó en la pared de la casa para después decir:

—Oh, casi me conmueves, casi. Sin embargo, yo no quería fiesta, como todos los años. — A Helga no le emocionaban exactamente sus fiestas de cumpleaños, siempre era lo mismo en todo caso. Además ¿para qué molestarse? No es como que terminen del todo bien, teniendo en cuenta que Arnold nunca aparecía para estar con ella. Gerald rodó los ojos, le daba la impresión de que lo que le decía no se lo creía del todo.

—Y se nota, no te preocupes, además, la mayoría asistió por la cerveza. — Metió la mano en su sudadera para sacar una lata de cerveza, que se la restregó con orgullo, a decir verdad. Lo miró abrir la lata en un molesto chasquido y beber de ella a sorbos. A Helga le pareció curioso el que Gerald tuviera algo como eso en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No le interesaba la intención de sus compañeros de instituto.

—No me extraña de esos Zopencos. — Concluyó. Era interesante pensar que la grandiosa Helga, ella que siempre estaba al margen de la sociedad, aceptara cosas tan banales como fiestas de instituto. Phoebe siempre le celebraba algo en el día de su cumpleaños. Se había convertido en una clase de tradición desde que se enteraron de que los padres de Helga (no mencionara de qué manera se enteraron porque fue en absoluto, bochornoso) suelen, y de una manera bastante constante, olvidarlo. A Helga nunca pareció importarle, pero ella siempre ha sido más de lo que suele aparentar, solo habría que mirarla con atención. ¿Por qué ella aceptaba ese tipo de cosas? Considerando el hecho de que de verdad las odia. No pudo con su curiosidad, así que no se abstuvo a preguntar:

—Y aun así las aceptas ¿Por qué? — Esa pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja pues por un momento lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Aceptar las fiestas? — Helga frunció el ceño de la concentración ¿Por qué aceptaba las fiestas? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué quiere saberlo... exactamente? Ella odiaba que la gente invadiera su privacidad de esa manera. Pero no era una pregunta tan mala. Ella misma no se había puesto a pensar en ello hasta que el moreno lo preguntó. La razón más obvia seria por Phoebe, siempre se había preocupado mucho por ella y se sentiría como una verdadera cabrona al desperdiciar ese tipo de afecto, teniendo en cuenta que preocupación de ese tipo del lado de sus padres era nulo. Sin embargo, cuando hablaba con Arnold y él le juraba llegar, siempre tomaba por referencia su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pensó en lo emocionada que se sentía cada vez que llegaba dicha fecha. Trató de no sentirse avergonzada por encontrarse ahora así, en el pórtico de la casa de su amiga, sin Arnold y con la persona con la que menos pensaría estar. Pero Gerlad no debía saber que la razón de estar en esa fiestecilla era Arnold, no quería sonar patética. Aun así, dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Por Phoebe— Por parte de Gerald, casi escupió la cerveza. No se esperaba sinceridad. En realidad, no sabía lo que se esperaba.

—¿Por Phoebe? — Alzó las cejas asombrado. Helga lo miró burlona.

—Ella siempre las organiza. — Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Era divertido tomarlo por la guardia baja, parecía que no podía creérselo.

—¿y lo aceptas... por eso? ¿porque tu amiga las organiza? — Volvió a interrogar. Gerald seguía sin creérselo. La rubia rodó los ojos

—Si, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¡cierra la boca cara de pez! — Gerald la cerró de inmediato

—Nada, solo... es demasiado noble. — Era divertido pensar que la reputación que se había forjado la precede, pero a veces no le gustaba para nada el concepto que tenían de ella. Por un momento le preocupó el concepto que Gerald tenía de ella. Ese pensamiento la asombró y la aterró en parte iguales. Sintió apretar su mandíbula cuando preguntó:

— ¿Esperabas que fuera una arpía sin corazón? — Gerlad no dijo nada. Helga no sabía si aún no salía de su asombro o si de verdad él pensaba eso.

—Me alagas Geraldo. — le gruñó con indignación. Eso pareció sacarlo de su sorpresa pues se rió con agrado. Cosa que la molestó aún más.

— Sin embargo, estas aquí. ¿De qué te sirve ser complaciente con Phoebe si no disfrutas lo que ella hace por ti? — ahora esta vez fue Helga la que se quedó callada. No quería confesarle que en realidad lo que más le ilusionaba era el poder estar con Arnold. Aunque fuera evidente que no aparecería.

—No lo entenderías. — No entendería lo que era sufrir tanto por amor, no entendería lo que era quemarte por dentro. Gerald la miró con molestia, tal vez esa respuesta lo había molestado más de lo que ella creía.

—Lo que yo entiendo, es que eres demasiado dramática. — Gerald no supo si era un ataque temerario, si se había vuelto loco, o simplemente suicida cuando subió el peldaño que faltaba estando así más cerca de ella. Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no se retiró rompiendo la intimidad. En realidad, no sabía exactamente porqué se encontraba tan sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa? — ¿Dramática? ¿Helga? Realmente no se lo podía creer ¿Quién tenía el suficiente valor para decirle eso? Gerald sonrió satisfecho.

—Primero que nada, no me golpees. Segundo, necesitas que alguien te diga la verdad— no sabía por qué, pero Gerald realmente quería hacerla entender.

—¿Y qué verdad es esa? — Exigió. Tal vez por curiosidad, quería saber a dónde quería llegar.

—No todos se quedan con el primer amor. — esas palabras tuvieron tanto peso, que le recordó exactamente porqué se encontraba en esa situación para empezar. El dolor no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, pero no dejó que se le reflejara en los ojos. Ya habría tiempo para desahogarse.

—¿Hablas enserio? — Susurró las palabras, quiso hacer que sonarán amenazantes, pero salió algo más como un gruñido contenido. Gerald se sintió un poco culpable por hacerla sentir mal, pues él sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y era necesario que lo supiese. Extendió la mano hacia ella queriendo confortarla, pero ella lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos narices. No estaba muy acostumbrada a el contacto físico entonces.

—Si, creo que eres un poco masoquista— bromeó para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—¿Masoquista? — Esta vez arqueó una ceja incrédula. Más que gracioso le pareció ocurrente, una ocurrencia muy ácida. Sin embargo, trató de no golpearlo por decirle la verdad. Porque era verdad. No todos nos quedamos con el primer amor, y siendo sincera ya estaba cansada de esperarlo. No era que lo dejara de amar, eso era algo que simplemente no podía, pero esto era dañino para ella y lo sabía.

—Claro, te encanta sufrir por amor. Debes de tener una mente más abierta, abierta a las posibilidades que tienes. — Gerald trató de ser lo más objetivo que podría al expresarle su punto, no quería molestarla.

—Primero, yo no sufro por amor, segundo ¿Qué posibilidades serian esas? — Gerald le lanzó una cara que decía ¿enserio? Y era la verdad ¿Que otras opciones tenía? Que alguien se lo dijera.

—Estas aquí, sumida en la melancolía, a la mitad de tu fiesta. Has cumplido dieciocho años y parece que no te importa, entraremos a la universidad dentro de poco. Pero tú no piensas en tu futuro, no claro que no, destilas autocompasión a tu paso. — Gerald esperó que esa verborrea verbal no le consiga un buen golpe. Cuando Helga se cruzó de brazos se alejó prudencialmente de ella. En realidad, no estaba molesta exactamente, se sentía más bien... Pensativa. tal vez Gerald tenía razón, y sí que tenía más opciones. Sin embargo, era doloroso ese cambio, nunca olvidaría a Arnold, de eso estaba segura.

—Que tierno, el Melenudo se preocupa por mis sentimientos. —Se burló, restándole aparentemente importancia.

—Y tú tienes una mente muy cerrada— replicó. Helga rio con diversión, una risa muy creíble y practicada para disimular el nudo que sentía en el estómago.

—¿Mente cerrada? No tengo nada en contra con las decisiones que tome la gente. Si quieres ser gay adelante. — A Gerlad le pareció que esa replica fue muy mezquina. Entrecerró los ojos enfadado.

—Que graciosa eres Pataki. — Ella le sonrió como un ángel. A decir verdad, ella no planeaba ser tan mala, las emociones le ganaban y sentía la necesidad de desquitarse lo con algo.

—Lo sé, soy espectacular. — respondió cínica.

—Por suerte traje sombreritos para tu fiesta de autocompasión. — La molestó. Tal vez al final de cuentas, el masoquista era él.

—¿Sigues con eso? A mí me parece que tienes hambre de un sándwich de golpes. — A Gerald le brillaron los ojos. Helga no quiso ni imaginarse qué pasó por su cabeza.

—Eso sería muy interesante... pero no te atreverías. No, tú eres Helga G. Pataki — Tal vez al final de cuentas, la temeridad aún seguía en alguna parte del cerebro del moreno haciendo de las suyas.

—¿Qué? — Ok era oficial, esto era extraño. Le pareció gracioso he increíble. Gerald nunca le había hablado así.

—Solo amenazas sin acciones. — Helga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ¿qué rayos tenía este chico? tal vez quería morir porque sin duda la estaba retando. Lo miró como un gato a un ratón.

— ¿Enserio crees que no soy capaz de golpearte? — Gerald realmente trató de no sentirse intimidado. Se mantuvo firme y decidió contestar de una manera más objetiva.

— Tal vez, pero puedo someterte. Soy mas grande y fuerte que tu — Helga un seguía con su mueca burlona que decía que no se lo creía del todo. A pesar de todo, esa chica tiene algo que haría temblar al mas valiente.

— Y mira quien habla sobre la mente abierta. ¿Demasiado machista para ti no crees? — se jactó. Era interesante la manera en la que volteaba las cosas.

— No, yo no sería machista. — Helga se burló

— ¿Y entonces qué serías? — interrogó.

— Yo creo que, así como está mal que los hombres golpeen a las mujeres, las mujeres no deberían golpearnos. Son el sexo débil, sí, pero no deberían victimizarse ante la sociedad y hacer lo que les plazca con nosotros. — Un interesante argumento, muy cierto, pero no le daría el gusto de admitirlo.

— Eres ridículo —

— Yo creo que tú también lo crees — aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —

— ¿a cuantos hombres has golpeado últimamente? —

— A cuatro — respondió levantando el mentón, orgullosa

— Perdón, ¿a cuantos hombres has golpeado sin que te ofendan de una manera nada cuestionable — Enmendó. Helga no dijo nada, y se estaba empezando enfadar por no tener una buena replica. Gerald la miró victorioso

— Siempre tan ruda, pero eres un ser mas pensante de lo que sueles dejar ver. — Helga empezó a sentirse desnuda. ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara? consideró que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema antes de llegar a terrenos peligrosos.

— ¿Y apenas lo notas? Siempre he sido inteligente. —

— Entonces lo admites — inquirió

— ¿admitir qué? — se hizo la inocente.

— Bajo ese caparazón lleno de espinas tienes corazón. — Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos. Y fue allí cuando lo sintió. En un principio, esa sensación desconocida le hizo cosquillas en el vientre, subiendo hasta su pecho, dejándola sin habla. Había una especie de magnetismo, le rogaba a gritos que se acercase mas y borrar la distancia entre ellos. Fue algo tan extraño, excitante, emociónate y aterrador. Disminuyó un poco cuando el moreno rompió el hechizo desviando la vista, pero aun podía sentir esa tención y expectación que le ponían el cerebro en modo off. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era una extraña atracción se le sonrojaron las mejillas, que bien se sintió aliviada al poder culpar al clima. El frio que la hacía estremecerse por a las bajas temperaturas se evaporaba gracias al calor que sentía en ese momento.

Helga no sabía cómo interpretar dicha atracción. Nunca había sentido nada como eso, y ahora, de repente estaba allí y ¡con Gerlad! por el amor de Dios. Para Gerald esto ya era conocido.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Geraldo? — Susurro finalmente, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? ella ciertamente no había pedido compañía, nunca lo pedía. y el sin embargo llegó sin invitación. Gerald se recargó en el barandal donde Helga había estado hace poco

— Porque es de noche — La respuesta le pareció extraña

— Ese no es un motivo convincente —

— Tal vez. Pero esa no es la razón, hoy hay una lluvia de estrellas. —

— ¿Una lluvia de estrellas? ¿Porque no me entere de eso? — No sabía por qué, pero a ella le parecía que había algo más.

— Muy seguramente no escuchas las noticias en el radio. —

— Que gracioso — rezongó

— Es la verdad Pataki. Cada media década ocurre y casualmente será hoy. en tu cumpleaños. raro ¿no?

— Eso mismo digo yo — Un impulso la hizo acercarse a Gerlad. lo hacía más bien con curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso que se había sentido entre los dos? se recargó junto a él, en el barandal de madera. Miró las estrellas, pero ella no lograba ver nada, solo estrellas brillantes, pero ancladas en su lugar.

— ¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando? — Helga suspiró y le sonrió, una sonrisa traviesa.

— Creo que solo quieres una excusa para estar conmigo. — Gerald sonrió, irónico. Helga, siempre tan perspicaz. Tal vez sí buscó la excusa para acompañarla después de todo. Pero no quería descubrir la razón de sus acciones.

— Te das demasiada importancia— Estaba equivocado y lo sabía, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a Pataki.

— No, tu no me das demasiada importancia — Gerald frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué? —

— Tu lo dijiste, soy Helga G. Pataki. Cualquiera estará disfrutando la fiesta — Pudo, de una manera muy confusa, detectar tristeza en su voz. Tal vez Helga no estaba acostumbrada a que la acompañen, pero, sobre todo, no estaba acostumbrada a que insistieran en acompañarla. y se sintió muy mal por ello.

— ¿Crees que, porque estoy aquí, contigo, en vez de emborracharme con Harold es porque no te doy la importancia suficiente? —

— Claro, no sabes lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser. — Gerald sonrió. Nunca entendería sus manías.

— Que rara eres —

— Que zopenco eres —

— Yo creí que te podrías sentir sola. Teniendo en cuenta que Arnold no vino a tu fiesta. — Ella lo miró otra vez con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo...? —

— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que solo porque ya no tenemos la misma cercanía de antes no nos enviamos cartas de vez en cuando? — Gerald rió. Arnold y el habían dejado de ser amigos desde hace mucho, de hecho.

— Creí que no se hablaban —

— Solo de vez en cuando. — Repitió. Esta revelación le hizo recordar a Helga, lo mucho que la distancia podía arruinar una relación, y no precisamente romántica. Gerald y Arnold eran inseparables. Ahora... Su amistad era poco mas que nada.

— Arnold descuidó mucho a sus amigos... —

— Y a ti también. — Este gesto de importancia hacia su persona la conmovió, pero sin duda no se lo dejaría saber. Sobre todo, porque no quería que supiera lo afectada que la tenía esa situación.

— Yo carezco de importancia en esa ecuación —

— Eras su novia, perdón, eres su novia. — Gerald le regaló una mirada de disculpa. Sabiendo que no era su culpa el que Arnold tratara de esa manera a Helga.

— No, no lo soy. Nunca me lo pidió como tal. — Se le escapó a Helga antes de que lo pudiera detener. Un impulso por su frustración. Gerald la miró con la boca abierta

— ¿Nunca te lo pidió? —

— ¿eso importa? —

— Ehh a mí me parece que a ti sí. — Respondió receloso

— Claro que no. Mente abierta ¿recuerdas? — Respondió nerviosa, como cada vez que la atrapaban en algo.

— Eso es completamente ridículo. —

— No lo es —

— Si lo es —

— Geraldo. — Le advirtió

— Pataki. — ni se inmuto

— ¿Por qué me importaría? — Pregunta estúpida, pensó Helga.

— Porque eres Helga — a ella realmente le dio gracia esa respuesta

— ¿Y esa es razón suficiente? —

— Mas que suficiente — Insistió. Helga sintió curiosidad por saber cuál era su fundamento

— No te entiendo cara de mono —

— Tu eres un sentimiento — Esperen. ¿Acaba de llamarla sentimental?

— ¿Que acabas... de decir? — Gerald sintió el conocido peligro por su propio pellejo

— Tranquila, no digo que seas sentimental —

— Otra vez ¿Por qué no te creo? —

— Estoy diciendo que tienes la intensidad de un sentimiento — un momento... ¿que? Helga lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Ehh? — Gerald suspiró. la miró a los ojos y dijo:

— Nadie sabe de qué esta echo ni porque está allí, no se sabe lo que es ni cuál es su origen. Solo sabes que está allí... y que es intenso — Helga lo miró con la boca abierta. Habría exclamado un wow de no ser por las mariposas en su estómago. Esto había tomado un giro que ni ella misma se esperaba.

Y allí, como si hubieran sido invocadas, pequeñas estrellas empezaron a pasearse sobe el basto cielo, cayendo en picada hacia una dirección desconocida. Ambos las miraron, atentos a su baile hipnotizante. Gerald rió levemente y la miró, sus ojos brillaban con diversión, y algo más.

— Te lo dije. —

— Eres desesperante —

— Y tú eres de mente cerrada. — Se burló

Helga le sonrió, era la primera vez que le regalaba una sonrisa sincera. no una que estuviera cargada de malicia o burla. Y en ese momento, ella fue tan bella que no pudo respirar. ¿cómo podía ser tan bella esta chica tan complicada? intensa, claro que si; eso no era mentira. Su esencia era contagiosa, era tan penetrante e insistente que era casi imposible olvidarla. Simplemente no pudo contenerse era como si ella fuera el imán y el fuera el metal.

y en un día frio de mayo, junto a las luces parpadeantes de las estrellas. Sintiendo la brisa chocar con su piel y un ligero olor a perfume de fresas, Gerlad beso a Helga.

 _Hola. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo en leer este Oneshot. Gracias a ti personita, valdrá el tiempo que invertí escribiendo y estrujándome en coco buscando las palabras correctas, dándole soltura y ritmo a lo que escribía. Gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a este fic, pero, sobre todo, por leer._

 _No soy primeriza escribiendo, mucho menos en lo referente a Fanfics. Incluso no soy primeriza escribiendo para ustedes en esta página. Estoy muy emocionada por poder volver, pues muchas cosas que he escrito tuvieron que borrarse. Sin embargo, esta vez vengo por todo o nada. Estaría muy contenta de ser su escritora si ustedes son mis lectores. Una vez más, muchas gracias y espero que les guste lo que escribo. Ahora si, empezamos._

 _¿Que? ¿Helga y Gerald? ¿Qué clase de ship es ese? Un ship muy raro jaja_

 _Sí, me lo han dicho. No puedo negar es algo difícil de imaginar porque ambos personajes mantienen una personalidad muy marcada, aunque en algunas ocasiones, similar. Pero eso no significa que no sean compatibles, y en vista de los pocos fics sobre esta pareja (que en su mayoría no son muy disfrutables) quise poner mi granito de arena y hacer algo de variedad. Tal vez a muchos les guste y yo lo hice con esa esperanza, pero sobre todo porque a mí me gusta. He de admitir que el Shortaki (Arnold y Helga) es mi ship preferido, y eso no va a cambiar._

 _Habrá más Shortaki en este perfil, se los prometo y aseguro, aunque también me gusta la variedad._

 _Ahora, con esta pequeña introducción, te doy la bienvenida a mi perfil._

 _¡Que tengan un buen día baloncitos!_


End file.
